


Precious

by Akaroku



Category: Radiata Stories
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaroku/pseuds/Akaroku
Summary: Cairn tries to introduce his daughter to Zane.





	Precious

“What do you think Zane, she’s a cutie isn’t she? Her name’s Adele.”

Zane stared down at the small human girl hiding between Cairn’s legs. He blinked slowly watching with disinterest as the brunette compressed herself as much as possible behind her father’s leg. He lifted his gaze to meet that of the human knight’s, crossing his arms and furrowing his brows in mild irritation.

“I allow you and Gawain entrance into my city with the sole condition that you both never bring anyone else, and what do you do?…You bring me your offspring.”

“Aw, don’t be like that Zane.” Cairn said as his smile grew impossibly wider. “She’s young enough that she won’t remember. Besides, she really likes those stories about princesses and fairies. I thought it would be fun for her to see a place that looks like one of her story books.”

“Ah, you mean the stories you humans write to caricaturize us.” Zane chided, a mocking smile pulling at his lips.

“Uh, Zane.” Cairn’s own smile faltered and he shuffled a step back to make distance between the scary elf and his daughter.

“My people and I are not storybook characters for you to entertain your children with!”

“Zane please…”

“What’s all the commotion about?” Both men and child looked to the vine draped doorway as Nogueira entered, followed closely by Gawain.

“Sounds like things aren’t going well. Perhaps you should have listened when I said this was a bad idea, eh?” Gawain teased. The moment little Adele saw the mohawked man she made a run for him, clutching at his tabard and burying her face in the rough fabric.

“There, there lass. I promise you his bark is far worse than his bite.” Gawain reassured as he placed a hand on the child’s head, laughing when he saw the betrayed look of sadness on Cairn’s face and the thin lipped glare on Zane’s.

“Yes, I assure you my brother is nothing but hot air.” Nogueira agreed, ignoring his younger brothers protest.

“Now, let’s get a look at you.” He knelt down beside Adele with a patient smile and gentle eyes. The little girl hesitated before peering up at him. When she saw that he wasn’t nearly as scary as Zane she lifted her head fully, curious towards the familiar but slightly foregen being before her. She studied every feature of him until she came to the shimmering translucent wings peeking over his shoulders.

Tentatively, she closed the short distance between them. Nogueira watched with amusement as a tiny hand reached past his shoulder towards the magically generated appendage. Adele jumped and let out a surprised shriek when the wing instinctively flitted away from her touch. The cry of surprise quickly turned into cheerful laughter and Adele was clapping her hands in child-like joy.

“My, isn’t she precious.” Nogueira chuckled as he looked back at Cairn, purposely ignoring his fuming brother in the process. In contrast Cairn was practically beaming with fatherly pride.

“See Zane, how could you possibly be so bitter and cold after a scene like that. My little Adele is the sweetest child! Strong willed and smart to, just like her mother. I should introduce you to her as well some day…” Zane rolled his eyes as Cairn rambled on, shoulders slumping in a clear display of exasperation.

“Here, let me see if I can help make things a little easier.” Nogueira interrupted, appearing beside Cairn and gently nudging him away with his shoulder. He stopped just in front of Zane, the human toddler balanced on his hip. “Won’t you try again Zane?”

Zane glared down at the apprehensive child clinging to his brother. He lifted his gaze to glare at his older brother as well, only to find the feat impossible with the gentler light elf smiling warmly at him. Zane huffed in resignation and bent forward slightly to be eye level with Adele.

“Hello there, gross human larvae.” Zane drawled, his voice insincere and condescending.

Adele clearly understood the insult in both the elf’s words and tone. Her cheeks puffed up in childish anger as she reached out with both tiny hands and pulled hard at the Pharaoh like beard attached to his face. Zane cried out in mild pain and surprise as he flailed backward a few steps.

“Oh dear.” Nogueira sighed as he watched Zane clutch at his jaw and stare at the child with indignant rage. Behind him he heard Gawain howling with laughter. Not long after, Cairn stepped in and swiped Adele from his arms.

“I think maybe I should go.” Cairn laughed nervously. “Ah, Gawain, I’ll see you later.” And just like that Cairn was rushing out the door with his daughter clutched protectively to his chest.

“That insolent brat!” Zane snarled when he regained his wits.

“Oh hush, you brought that upon yourself.” Nogueira scolded, shooting the younger elf a fixed look that quickly cut off any attempt at arguing.

“I’ll say,” Gawain agreed with humor still rumbling in his voice. “she’s still young but she’s got some fight in her. She definitely takes after her mother.”

“Does she? Well I would love to meet the woman that can tame the great Sir Cairn and possibly put my brother in his place as well.” Nogueira chuckled.

“Brother, why do you do this to me!?”


End file.
